Una Dulce Navidad
by MGA FGA
Summary: Una linda navidad con las parejas SS, ET... Y llena de grandes noticias. Review! Por favor, please, S'il vous plait, Bitte, Per favoure…
1. Default Chapter

Una Dulce Navidad  
  
1.- 24 de Diciembre  
  
Hoy 24 de Diciembre, ya habían pasado 10 años de todo lo ocurrido con las cartas Clow y su transformación a cartas Sakura; todos vivían en calma, solo usaban magia en las practicas y en ocasiones especiales o en algunos casos para ayudar en los labores del hogar.  
  
Ya te entregaron los resultados.  
  
No Tomoyo, todavía no, hoy me llamaron para irlos a buscar.  
  
Tomoyo: si quieres te puedo acompañar Sakura.  
  
Sakura: si te lo agradecería.  
  
Tomoyo: entonces le aviso a Eriol y te paso buscando.  
  
Sakura: Ok, te espero.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo a su vez cuelgan el teléfono.  
  
****** Pensamiento de Sakura *******  
  
No puedo creerlo que Tomoyo ya se haya casado y menos con Eriol. Lo que me pregunto es cuando se enamoraron porque yo ni me di cuenta.  
  
*******************************  
  
En eso recuerda cuando regreso a Tomoeda después de 2 años de haberse ido a Inglaterra, luego de pocos meses su amiga le daba la noticia de su noviazgo con Eriol, hasta recordó cuando Tomoyo y Eriol se casaron, y después de 2 años de casados Tomoyo ya tenia 5 meses de embarazo, eso la lleno de felicidad porque tanto Shaoran y ella se convertirían de nuevo en tíos de una linda bebe.  
  
Shaoran: Sakura en que piensas.  
  
Sakura: en cuando Eriol y Tomoyo se casaron.  
  
Shaoran: yo tampoco lo creo, pero ya van a cumplir 3 años de casados  
  
Sakura: yo tampoco lo creo, que rápido pasa el tiempo.  
  
Shaoran: bueno nosotros muy pronto tendremos 2 años de casados.  
  
Sakura se levanta de la silla  
  
Sakura: si en Enero.  
  
Shaoran se acerca a Sakura y le da un dulce beso en los labios.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Después de un rato Tomoyo recogió a Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo: hola.  
  
Sakura: hola Tomoyo como amanecieron tu y la bebe.  
  
Tomoyo: (con una sonrisa) muy bien, por cierto tenemos que llegar temprano para arreglarnos, acuérdate que hoy tenemos nuestra cena de navidad.  
  
Sakura: si ya lo se, además mañana es el cumpleaños de Yukito.  
  
Tomoyo: si tienes razón.  
  
Luego de unos minutos.  
  
Chofer: disculpen señoras, ya llegamos.  
  
Tanto Tomoyo como Sakura entraron a una sala.  
  
Enfermera: esperen un momento por favor.  
  
Sakura: si gracias.  
  
Tomoyo: ya le dijiste a Shaoran.  
  
Sakura: no, todavía no, solo lo sabes tu, además me da un poco de miedo.  
  
Enfermera: señora Li.  
  
Sakura: si, soy yo.  
  
Enfermera: sígame por favor.  
  
Tomoyo: suerte Sakura.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
A las 7:00 p.m.  
  
Tomoyo: ya todo esta listo?  
  
Empleada: si señora, todo esta en orden.  
  
Tomoyo: muchas gracias.  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo no te preocupes tanto, mira que eso le puede hacer daño a la bebe. (esto lo dice acariciando el vientre de Tomoyo)  
  
Tomoyo: ya pusiste todos los regalos...  
  
Tomoyo es interrumpida por un dulce beso que Eriol le da. Después de un rato.  
  
Eriol: si ya los puse todos por cierto Touya y Kaho se van a tardar un poco pero ya vienen para acá.  
  
En eso suena el timbre.  
  
Yukito: buenas noches.  
  
Nakuru: buenas noches a todos!!!  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo: buenas noches.  
  
Tomoyo: Nakuru y ese vestido?  
  
Nakuru: no te gusta Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: si, es muy bonito tu traje de Santa.  
  
Yukito: verdad que si.  
  
Eriol: si, esta muy acorde a la fecha.  
  
Nakuru: por eso lo uso, por cierto Tomoyo como esta tu embarazo.  
  
Tomoyo: muy bien.  
  
Yukito: y para cuando es el nacimiento.  
  
Eriol: el doctor dice que para mediados de mes de Abril.  
  
Tomoyo: justo en el mes que nació Sakura.  
  
Yukito: tienes razón.  
  
En eso suena el timbre, Eriol se levanta para abrir la puerta, entrando a la sala.  
  
Sakura: buenas noches a todos!!!  
  
Shaoran: buenas noches.  
  
Sr. Kinomoto: buenas noches. (no me recuerdo del nombre del papa de Sakura ^_^')  
  
Todos los restantes: buenas noches.  
  
Sr. Kinomoto: Touya y Kaho todavía no llegan.  
  
Eriol: no, pero ya vienen.  
  
Sr. Kinomoto: muchas gracias.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura ven vamos a colocar los regalos en el árbol.  
  
Sakura si vamos.  
  
En eso Sakura y Tomoyo se separan del grupo.  
  
Tomoyo: Cuando le vas a dar la noticia?  
  
Sakura: después de la cena, eso creo.  
  
Tomoyo: me parece perfecto.  
  
Sakura: mejor vamos con los demás.  
  
Tomoyo: si vamos.  
  
Hola monstruo.  
  
Sakura: no me llames monstruo.  
  
Touya: aunque ya estés casada con ese mocoso todavía para mi eres un ¨Monstruo¨  
  
Sakura: HERMANO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaho: ya Touya, no molestes a tu hermana.  
  
Sakura: hola Kaho.  
  
Kaho: hola Sakura, hola Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: hola  
  
Sakura: Kaho y mi sobrino.  
  
Kaho: esta en la sala con su abuelo.  
  
Sakura: voy a verlo.  
  
Todos (Sakura, Tomoyo, Kaho y Touya) regresan a la sala donde estaban los demás.  
  
Sakura: buenas noches Sra. Daidoji  
  
Sra. Daidoji: hola Sakura, como estas?  
  
Sakura: muy bien.  
  
Tomoyo: hola mamá.  
  
Sra. Daidoji: Tomoyo, hija, como estas!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: muy bien mamá.  
  
Sra. Daidoji: y la bebe?  
  
Tomoyo: muy bien, pero hace un momento estaba inquieta, se movía den un lado a otro.  
  
Kaho: eso es normal  
  
Sakura: papá me permites a mi sobrino.  
  
Sr. Kinomoto: si, claro hija.  
  
Sakura toma al bebe de 1 año en sus brazos y se sienta al lado de su esposo. Luego de un rato.  
  
Shaoran: donde dejaste a Kero.  
  
Sakura: lo deje en el estudio con Spi, Tomoyo me dijo que lo dejara allí.  
  
Shaoran: pero se quedo en calma.  
  
Sakura: claro que si, ya que Tomoyo le dijo que había muchos dulces y comida en el estudio.  
  
Shaoran: ese Kero jamás dejara de ser un glotón.  
  
En eso entra la empleada.  
  
Empleada: disculpen pero la cena ya esta servida.  
  
Tomoyo: Ok, muchas gracias.  
  
Todos se dirigieron al comedor y se encontraron con una hermosa mesa decorada a la ocasión que sin duda la decoro Tomoyo y la cual estaba llena de comida y se veía hermosa. Todos comieron, rieron, hablaron, hasta que Tomoyo aviso que pronto sonaría la media noche. Todos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba el hermoso árbol de navidad.  
  
Eriol: ya vamos a empezar con el intercambio de regalos.  
  
Tomoyo: quien quiere ser el primero?  
  
Yukito: yo quisiera ser  
  
Eriol: Ok.  
  
Yukito: mi regalo es para...  
  
Nota de autora: hola! Se que se quedaron con la intriga sobre el regalo de Yukito ^_^. Espero que sea para mi.:9 Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. El segundo capitulo creo que se titulara ¨Una Dulce Noticia¨, en fin todo tipo de sugerencias, críticas, y comentarios serán recibidas con una sonrisa, a MGA_FGA@hotmail.com  
  
P.D: review!!!!! Por favor, please, S'il vous plait, Bitte, Per favoure. 


	2. Una Dulce Noticia

Una Dulce Navidad  
  
IMPORTANTE: Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.  
  
Capitulo 2: Una Dulce Noticia  
  
  
  
Yukito: mi regalo es para mi hermosa Nakuru.  
  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escucharlo menos Nakuru.  
  
Yukito: no se sorprendan Nakuru y yo tenemos 6 meses de novios.  
  
Esto hizo que todos se sorprendieran más de lo que ya estaba.  
  
Nakuru: lo siento por no haberles dicho esto antes.  
  
Yukito: lo que pasa es que no sabíamos como decirles.  
  
Nakuru: que éramos novios,  
  
Sakura: no tiene porque disculparse  
  
Tomoyo: claro que no, además nos hace muy feliz que ambos sean novios.  
  
Eriol: y que sean muy felices.  
  
Nakuru: gracias a todos.  
  
Yukito: pero ese no es mi regalo  
  
Yukito acercando se a Nakuru.  
  
Yukito: Nakuru, quieres casarte conmigo? (esto lo dice mostrándole un hermoso anillo)  
  
Nakuru queda muy sorprendida y de repente empieza a llorar.  
  
Yukito: que te pasa Naku? (así le dice el)  
  
Nakuru: no nada, lo que pasa es que estoy llorando de felicidad, además si.  
  
Yukito: si que?  
  
Nakuru saltando hacia el  
  
Nakuru: SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yukito y Nakuru terminan besándose y todos sonríen al verlos felices. Todos intercambian sus regalos al final brindaron por tanta felicidad.  
  
Sakura: Shaoran tengo otro regalo que darte.  
  
Shaoran: otro regalo?  
  
Sakura: si, pero este regalo no lo tengo aquí, así que sígueme.  
  
Sakura guió a Shaoran hasta la terraza de la casa, era una hermosa noche se veían las estrellas y había una luna muy brillante y hermosa.  
  
Shaoran: cual es el regalo?  
  
Sakura: el regalo es que estoy embarazada.  
  
Shaoran no encontró palabra alguna para demostrar tanta felicidad solo la abrazo y luego la beso, luego de un rato:  
  
Shaoran: Cuando te enteraste.  
  
Sakura: esta mañana, pero ya sospechaba algo, ya que he tenido muchos mareos y nauseas últimamente.  
  
Shaoran: pero yo no he notado nada  
  
Sakura: es que yo trataba de disimularlo para que no te preocuparas.  
  
Shaoran: ya veo, pero este regalo me hace muy feliz  
  
En eso la toma por la cintura y le da una vuelta en el aire y termina besándola.  
  
Sakura: yo también soy muy feliz.  
  
Shaoran: porque no regresamos a la sala y le damos la gran noticia  
  
Sakura: si vamos, pero después hay que llamas a Meiling y a tu familia para decirles.  
  
Shaoran: espera.  
  
En eso Shaoran le da un beso en la frente.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Hola hace tiempo que no escribo. Hace un mes aproximadamente Tomoyo dio a luz a una hermosa niña es parecida a ella pero tiene la misma mirada y sonrisa que Eriol. Tenían que ver a Eriol el día en que Tomoyo dio a luz, el caminaba de un lado a otro y jamás lo había visto tan nervioso que ese día, pienso que las razones de su nerviosismo era que el jamás había experimentados es ser padre ya que el mago Clow nunca tuvo hijos. Pero ahora no se separa de su hija y de su esposa y se ven muy lindo los tres. Yukito y Nakuru pronto se casaran solo falta una semana, pero ambos esta nerviosos con todos los preparativos. Mi hermano y Kaho son muy felices y mi sobrino ya dice algunas palabras, una de ella es ¨monstruo¨. Mañana por la mañana llegan de Hong Kong Meiling, la madre de Shaoran y sus hermanas. A por cierto la madre de Tomoyo y mi papá ya saben todo sobre las cartas Sakura, de Kero y de Spi, lo único que no saben es lo de Nakuru y Yukito. Mi padre se encuentra muy feliz porque va hacer nuevamente abuelo y ni se diga de la Sra. Daidoji se la pasa consintiendo a Tomoyo, a la bebe y a mi. Yo, que puedo decir de mí, soy muy feliz, ya tengo 5 meses de embarazo. Kero se toma muy a pecho su misión de protegerme y ni se diga de Shaoran ni siquiera me dejan cocinar. Ah!!! Se me olvidaba ayer vimos de nuevo al bebe y nos dijeron que iba a ser un niño, espero que sea igual que su papá, que por cierto ya le compro varios juguetes. En fin soy muy feliz por todo y espero que esta felicidad y paz nunca se termine y por siempre se recordara esa Dulce Navidad que pasamos todo. Por hoy eso es todo muy pronto escribiré el restó"  
  
Sakura Li.  
  
******* FIN ******  
  
Nota de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic, se que el segundo capitulo me quedo muy corto pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor, pero de todos modos me gusta, ya que es mi primer fanfic ^_^. Este fanfic se lo quiero dedicar FGA por que hoy es su cumpleaños, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Para los que no sepan MGA_FGA somos 2 personas, para decirlo así somos dos hermanas que ha ambas les gusta Sakura Card Captor y que nos pusimos de acuerdo para escribir fanfic. Yo MGA que son mis iníciales escribo los fanfic y FGA que también son sus iniciales, me ayuda en algunas cosas y aporta ideas) También le quiero mandar saludos a ENGEL HOPE y dar gracias por su review.  
  
Bueno eso e todo no vemos pronto y creo que muy pronto porque ya empecé escribir otro fanfic, pero no lo he publicado todavía ¬¬. Bueno hasta pronto y ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Nota

Nota: después de una año de ser publicado este fic lo sacamos de nuevo!!!!!, queremos decirles a todos que pasen una muy linda navidad y un prospero año nuevo!!!! A todos los que leen nuestros fanfic y a todos los miembros de nuestra comunidad!!!! Que todos sus deseos se cumplan!!!  
  
Saludos y besos desde Venezuela Atte. Meli y Fabi (mga_fga) 


End file.
